


The Little Frost Giant

by i_have_an_au_fetish (luciferslegions)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mute Loki, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Thor, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslegions/pseuds/i_have_an_au_fetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically "The Little Mermaid" but with Thor characters and a lot more angst and a lot less singing.</p>
<p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bifrost-trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title's supposed to be like "roadtrip" except...not. Yeah, dumb joke but whatever I do what I want.

Thor bid his parents farewell as they left the dining hall. Once they were out of earshot, he approached the area of the table that his friends occupied and took an empty seat.

“He has that look again,” Fandral said.

“You mean the one he gets when he has an idea that always leads to us getting into trouble?” Sif asked.

“Yes. That one.”

“My friends, are you really that distrustful of my judgment?”

“Yes,” they all said in unison. Thor was taken aback at their answer.

“Regardless…”

“Just tell us what is on your mind, Thor,” Sif said with a hint of dread in her voice.

“Lately our adventures have not been…”

“Varied?” Fandral commented.

“Fun! Dangerous, perilous! Nothing worth celebrating, that is for certain,” Thor huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Where is this headed, Thor?”

“We should go to Jotunheim.”

“What? No! Thor, it is forbidden,” Sif exclaimed.

“Mmf hurr ghn mmng mfmn,” Volstagg mumbled through a mouthful of ham.

“Which is exactly why we should go! We have never been there before.”

“And why do you think that is? If we go to Jotunheim, we could risk the possibility of Laufey seeing our visit as a declaration of war on his people,” Fandral hissed. “Let’s just go to Svartalfheim and anger some trolls.”

“No, we did that yesterday.” Thor shifted his gaze to each of the four warriors before heaving a sigh. “Well, it appears that I am going alone,” he said, rising from his seat and heading towards the doors.

“I hate it when he gets like this. Alright, Thor. You win.” Thor turned around and had a big grin on his face.

“Excellent! Well, Fandral is accompanying me. What of the rest of you?” The other three at the table glanced at each other for a few seconds before looking up at Thor and nodding. “Good. You all made the right choice.”

~*~

After they all left the dining hall, most of them changed into clothing more suited for the cold temperatures of the frozen realm where they were about to set foot. When Sif saw that Thor was still wearing his regular armor, she rolled her eyes. Whether it was because of his pride or his eagerness to leave, or perhaps both, she was uncertain. Or maybe he was just that stupid.

Sif and the Warriors Three armed themselves with their individual weapons in which they specialized, as well as spares should they be removed from their possession. Thor only brought Mjolnir with him, and the others never argued.

The five mounted the horses that they were provided with and rode to the location of the Bifrost. Once they were near the Observatory, they approached the Gatekeeper with Thor in front.

“You are not dressed warmly enough,” the man said.

The other four looked at each other nervously, but Thor seemed unfazed.

“Heimdall, allow us passage,” Thor said. “And tell no one where we’ve gone until we’ve returned. Understand?” 

After speaking, Thor walked past the Guardian and entered the Observatory. His friends followed him shortly after without exchanging any words. They took their places and waited for Heimdall to do his usual speech.

“Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed, and you will be left to die in the cold wastelands of Jotunheim.”

“Couldn’t you just leave the Bridge open for us?” Volstagg asked.

“To leave the Bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it.”

“I have no plans to die today,” Thor said with a chuckle.

“None do,” Heimdall commented.

They all braced themselves when they heard the sound of the sword being lowered into its sheath and the crackling energy of the Bifrost’s power activating. The spinning doorway began to glow brighter and then they were all pulled forward by an unseen force.

Thor held Mjolnir out in front of him so he could increase his speed as he flew through the passageway. Shortly after, his feet were on solid ground.

Heimdall was right. They weren’t dressed warmly enough.

“We shouldn’t be here,” Hogun muttered.

“Let’s move,” Thor said.

“Where are they?” Sif asked warily, watching as a large portion of a cliff broke off and crashed to the ground.

“Hiding. Those cowards,” Thor seethed.

“Thor, you promised we wouldn’t attack anyone,” Fandral said.

“Yes, yes. We’re only here to look. I remember,” he said flippantly. He then raised Mjolnir above his head. “So let’s look.”

“Thor, no, we need to stay together! Thor!” Sif called after him, but he was already out of sight.

Thor knew that his friends would be alright without him, so he wasn’t worried. He landed a little harder than he meant to, but the ground felt sturdy enough. He holstered Mjolnir at his side then started walking.

Thor would pause in his steps whenever he heard a cracking sound, unsure if it was him or perhaps someone following him. When he heard a particularly loud one, he looked down and saw spider web-like cracks under his feet. He barely had time to react before he was falling through the ice.

Thor continued to fall for what felt like eternity. He kept hitting his arms on jagged edges and he tried to reach out to find a ledge to grab onto, but it was pitch black. He thought he saw the bottom when a faint blue flickering caught his eye, but a hard blow to the side of his head made him lose consciousness, his vision becoming black yet again.


	2. Crash and Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they're not all going to be lame titles. I promise.

Loki had been ordered by his father to go out on a hunt with his brothers. He got separated from them. Again. He didn’t care, if he was honest with himself. Loki didn’t like killing, or violence of any kind. What he would do instead was have his wolf son, Fenrir, go hunt and then bring back what he found so Loki could present it to Laufey. 

Fenrir would of course be rewarded for his efforts. Being liberated from his prison for a few hours wasn’t nearly satisfying enough. Loki spent that short time in a secret underground alcove that he built on the outskirts of the kingdom in order to practice his spell casting.

When he heard a loud noise on the surface, Loki blew it off as another fight. But when the ice cracked and something fell through, he began to panic. Had he been caught? Had someone seen Fenrir?

Loki pressed his back against the icy wall, the blue flame in his palm flickering slightly, when a large red shape hit the ground only a few feet away from him. He waited a few moments before approaching the figure. Loki placed a firm hand on one shoulder and turned the body over so it was on its back. 

He had never seen anyone that wasn’t a Frost Giant, so the light skin and golden hair was new to him. He saw that there was blood from a small cut on the man’s head, so Loki gently dabbed at it with his sleeve. Loki glanced up to where the man fell from and heaved a sigh.

“You are not dressed appropriately for these conditions. What are you doing here, anyway?”

He lifted Thor so they both had one arm around each other’s shoulders, despite the fact that Thor was unconscious and was not being of any help whatsoever. Loki may have been small for a Frost Giant, but that didn’t mean he was a weakling. He just hadn’t anticipated how heavy the man’s armor was.

“Good gods, how can you walk in this?” Loki hissed. He fell forward onto his knees, breathing heavily. He turned his head and looked at the man to see that his lips were beginning to turn blue. “Where’s Fenrir when I need him?”

Loki reached under Thor’s arm to pick him up again when his leg hit something hard. Something that wasn’t armor. He lifted the red cape that had begun to frost over and scoffed at what he saw.

“It’s that stupid hammer that’s making you so heavy!” Loki tried to pull it out of the holster, but it wouldn’t move. No matter what direction he pulled, the stupid thing stayed where it was. “Forget this,” Loki hissed, creating an ice dagger and slicing the holster. He wore a wary expression when the hammer landed and was nearly submerged in snow.

This time when he lifted Thor, it was like picking up a child. Loki sighed in relief before continuing the trek up the hill towards the surface. When he reached the top, Loki took off Thor’s cape and wrapped it around him as best he could before laying him down.

A look of worry spread across his features as he gazed at his surroundings. It was going to start snowing soon, and Loki had nowhere safe to shelter this man from the brutal weather. He was going to die. Loki looked down, sadness evident in his ruby-eyed gaze, and allowed his eyes to travel over the man’s golden features. Better to do so now before he turned blue like him.

He brushed gold bangs aside to inspect the condition of the wound to his head, to see that there was only a small line and a few traces of dried blood. Even though he had been out in the cold weather for, well, Loki wasn’t sure, the man’s skin was still very warm under his fingers.

Loki traced his fingertips down the side of Thor’s face, over an eyebrow, along his jaw line. Was that hair on his chin? Could hair grow on your face? Loki thought he was being careful because he was barely touching the other man, but when he felt a hand grab his wrist, he began to panic. 

He tried to move away, but the strong grip was holding him in place. That, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Actually, the only blue eyes he had ever seen. All he knew was red. Loki thought the man was going to try to sit up, but he knew his cape was preventing him from doing so.

“Thor! Thor, can you hear us?” A woman’s voice shouted in the distance.

Good, he wasn’t alone. He had people who could take care of him. Loki tried to move away again, but the grip on his wrist only tightened. Loki looked down at the blonde man on the ground, then up to where he could see small shapes coming closer.

“I’m sorry,” Loki whispered before his body started to glow a pale blue.

“No, wait!” Thor shouted, but he was reaching for air.

“Thor! Thank Odin you’re alright,” Fandral said, kneeling next to the other man and untangling him from his cape.

“What happened? Where did you go?” Sif asked.

“I landed…somewhere. I fell through the ice and hit my head and then I blacked out. And the next thing I know I’m out here wrapped in my cape and there’s a…”

“‘There’s a…?’” Volstagg prodded.

“Never mind. I probably imagined it.”

‘There’s a Frost Giant standing over me.’

“Thor, we must go. It is going to start snowing soon, and the Bifrost site will be lost to us,” Sif said.

“Not only that. We saw a couple scouts while we were searching for you. The Frost Giants know we are here,” Hogun said gravely.

“My friends, you have nothing to fear. You all return to the Bifrost site and Mjolnir and I will hold off the scou--” Thor replied, reaching for his weapon but coming up empty handed. “Where’s Mjolnir?”

“Maybe you dropped it when you fell through the ice,” Volstagg suggested.

“No. I wasn’t carrying it.”

Thor looked under his cape to see that the holster had been cut. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The young god was completely oblivious to the white flecks that were beginning to fall from the sky and stick to his hair.

“Thor, you can come back and look for your hammer later. But right now we need to return to the Bifrost site before it is completely covered in snow and we are left stranded here,” Fandral said slowly, trying to calm his friend’s temper.

Thor huffed and stood before walking in the direction the others had come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks why Loki didn’t just stay underground with Thor, it’s because when Thor fell through the ice, he made the roof-type-thingy unstable. The weight of the snow would later become too heavy and make it cave in (pardon the pun). Normally it would be strong enough, but Thor had to go and screw everything up. Way to go, asshole.


	3. A Deal With the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update. I was just having a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I NEVER get writer's block! What's up with that? 
> 
> It's a little longer to make up for being so freakin slow.

Fandral shrugged and Sif rolled her eyes. The four warriors stood and followed Thor, leaving a little space should he throw a tantrum and break something. He didn’t need his hammer to do that.

As soon as he was sure they were out of hearing range, Loki stepped out from his hiding place behind an ice covered rock. He watched them go until he could no longer see the red of Thor’s cape. He felt a slight pang of guilt. That hammer was important to him, and because of Loki’s moment of weakness it was lost.

Loki sighed, then turned and walked back to his alcove. He needed to gather up all his spell books and other supplies before the roof caved in and flooded with snow.

Sif’s eyes moved back and forth as Thor paced the room. Her skin became brighter when Volstagg tossed another piece of wood on the fire, but she didn’t seem fazed.

“Thor!” She shouted, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow in frustration. “Stop. Moving.”

“Why should I?”

“Do you honestly believe that walking around is going to solve anything?”

“Well, sitting around in front of a fire is not going to get Mjolnir back, is it? No.”

“No one can lift it. At least wait one day,” Fandral said.

“It must have been that Frost Giant.”

“Frost Giant? What Frost Giant?”

“When I fell through the ice, I hit my head on a wall and lost consciousness. Then I woke up on the surface and there was a Frost Giant standing over me.”

“Why didn’t you tell us before, Thor?” Sif asked with a scolding tone.

“Well, I’m telling you now, aren’t I? And besides, he was awfully puny for a Frost Giant. I could probably take him with my hands tied behind my back. Blindfolded.”

“I think this small Jotnar saved your life, Thor. But he had to cut Mjolnir’s holster in order to do so,” Hogun stated.

Thor mulled over his friend’s comment. Hogun was right. He figured he couldn’t really blame the guy. All that really mattered right now was that he needed to return to Jotunheim and find Mjolnir before it was completely buried in snow and lost to him forever.

~*~

After Loki presented to Laufey everything that Fenrir hadn’t ripped to shreds, he was sent away, but not without some chastising, rather unfavorable nicknames, and the usual “Do better next time.”

Loki visited Fenrir in his prison, where he was gnawing on some kind of animal that, at this point, was unidentifiable. He ran his fingers along the wolf’s head and the back of its neck before placing both hands in his lap. 

“I met an Asgardian today, Fenrir.” Loki didn’t care whether or not the wolf was listening to him, but he had no friends to confide in. What other choice did he have? “You should have seen him. He was beautiful.” He then looked down at his reflection in the icy floor and traced his fingertips over the markings on his forehead then down the side of his face. “Unlike me.”

He heard a whimper next to him and turned his head to see that Fenrir had stopped eating and was looking up at him. The wolf nuzzled his side and bumped his arm with his nose. Loki scooted so his head and shoulders were lying on Fenrir’s stomach and heaved a sigh.

“It’s okay to dream, right?” Fenrir huffed through his nose.

Loki wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up it was early morning. He was not surprised to find that no one had bothered to come looking for him, but he was also grateful. He didn’t want to get in trouble for being with Fenrir.

He bid his son goodbye with a parting embrace before rising to leave. When he stepped outside, he stood nearly knee-deep in snow. He hated blizzards on Jotunheim. With a flick of his wrist, he cleared a pathway that extended all the way to the palace. Hopefully he could sneak in undetected, but it wasn’t like anyone noticed him anyway.

~*~

Breakfast was mostly unsociable. Laufey spouted off a few insults about Odin and scolded Loki once for not meeting his expectations. Or at least that’s what Loki thought the statement entailed; he started tuning him out a long time ago. His father rarely, if ever, had anything kind to say to or about him.

After breakfast, Loki went to his room and sat at the vanity. He gazed at his reflection with a scrutinizing expression, poking at his cheekbones and tugging on his earlobes. He then dragged the tip of his tongue along the edges of his pointed teeth before heaving a sigh and bringing his forehead down against the flat surface of the vanity.

“Quit sighing in there, Loki. You sound like a lovesick woman,” Laufey said from outside his door.

“Sorry, Father.” 

But his father was right. He was a lovesick woman, wasn’t he? What man pines after another man? Not one that has any ounce of pride, that is for certain.

Later that afternoon, after much deliberation, Loki left the palace and made his way towards the home of the exiled Sage. No one knew his name, only that he studied dangerous and forbidden magic, and because he refused to give up his practices, Laufey had him banished. 

Loki knew he lived in a cave in a mountainside, but he had no idea how many of those there were on Jotunheim. He wanted to bring Fenrir with him to make the trip easier, but he had a feeling that someone would notice the empty cage this time.

If Loki had not been familiar with the magical arts, then he would not have detected the presence of another magic user. A powerful one. Upon entering the cavern, Loki was immediately enveloped in a warmth, which he assumed was a fire produced from sorcery.

“What brings the Crown Prince of Jotunheim to my humble cave?” A detached voice said.

“Great Sage, I would ask a favor of you.”

“I thought as much.” From out of the shadows stepped a Frost Giant who looked as if he could be thousands of years old. It was almost as if he had outlived his mortality long ago. “How may I be of service to the First-Born of Laufey?” The way he said the name was as if it was the most vile thing to ever exist.

“I…I met an Asgardian yesterday. He left an important possession here, so I know he will have to return eventually. I really want to see him again, but…”

“You fear he will find you repulsive.”

“Yes…”

“I can help you.”

“You can? Thank you--”

“For a price.”

“Oh…okay. I am certain I can afford it.”

“I am not talking about money, little prince. I have no need for such trifle things.”

“Then what are you talking about?”

“You are a much learned sorcerer, Your Highness.”

“Not as much as you.”

“Modesty is very unbecoming.” Loki looked down at the floor and fumbled with his hands. “If you were as mediocre as you seem to believe, then I would not use your magic as a bargaining chip.”

“My…magic?”

“Yes. Your magic.”

“But why? You are powerful enough already.”

“It would be cheating. We can’t have you casting any love spells on him.”

“But I would never--”

“Oh, and I’m going to need to take your voice, too. That silver tongue of yours is dangerous. Besides, men love poor helpless mute girls. Or boy in this case.”

“Really?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course not. There is obviously a curse on the parents for a misfortune such as that to happen.”

“Oh…”

“You have three days.”

“Three days?!”

“That is as long as the disguise will hold. It is a very complicated spell, you see.” Loki nodded solemnly. “If he has not kissed you by sunset of the third day, you will return to your Jotun form. However, I will not return your magic and voice to you. And you will serve me forever. Just thought I should tell you, I have enough magic flowing through my body to sustain my life force for many centuries.” At Loki’s hesitant expression, his mouth curled into a one-sided smirk. “Having second thoughts?” Loki shook his head.

“No. I want to see him.” Loki swallowed and clenched his hands into fists. “What do I have to do?” At this the Sage chuckled.

“Nothing.”

Loki’s cry of pain was cut off when a hand wrapped itself around his throat. Another one was pressed against his chest and he could feel sharp fingernails digging into the skin. Loki’s eyes widened when he saw lights move up the Sage’s arms from his hands. When he was finally released, he coughed to try and fill his lungs with air. No sound came out. He then looked down at his own hands and watched as the skin turned a pale cream and continued to spread.

“See you in three days,” his voice said. Before Loki had time to look up, the Sage snapped his fingers and Loki was gone.

~*~

Cold. That was the only word Loki’s mind could comprehend. His entire vocabulary had been reduced to “cold.” He had never been cold in his life. Frost Giants don’t do cold. Now he knew how that Asgardian felt. He didn’t like it.

‘He might not even come back today. Or tomorrow. I’m going to die out here. He’ll come back and I won’t be alive to see him.’ Loki smacked his palm against the snow in frustration before bringing the hand to his mouth and blowing on it. He rubbed his arms, finding that his sleeves had started to harden.

‘It’s so cold out here. I don’t know where I am. And even if I did, it’s not like I can go home.’ He heaved a muted sigh, then did so again because he found it interesting that he could see his breath. ‘Father probably doesn’t even know I’m gone. Or care.’

Loki’s eyes were drooping closed and his body was numb in a few places. He had read somewhere that if you fell asleep in a cold climate you would die. At this point, he really didn’t care. No one was coming and no one would miss him. He had lost everything he had, but he wouldn’t need them anyway if he was dead.

Loki fully opened his eyes when he saw what looked like fluorescent lights in the clouds about fifty yards away from him. Then a large beam shot out and struck the ground, sending gusts of wind and snow in every direction.

‘I guess the Midgardians are right. You do see a bright light before you die.’


	4. Day 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the Healing Rooms segment for this story separate from the one in "Who Are You, Really?" but I don't know how well I did. That's for the readers to decide.
> 
> And from here on out the chapter titles will be like a "count-down" sorta thingamajigg. Yeah, you'll figure it out.

When Thor stepped away from the Bifrost landing site, it didn’t take long for him to be able to sense that Mjolnir was nearby. Heimdall did a good job, as usual. The only problem was digging it out, because Thor was unsure if he would be able to call it to his hand.

As soon as he was standing over Mjolnir, he held his arm out. He could feel it trembling under the snow, but it was too far underground. Thor picked up a good sized rock that he found nearby and scraped away at the snow. After digging until he was shoulder-deep in the hole, he climbed out and tried again. 

He could hear the metallic humming as it tried to break free of its icy prison, but eventually the hammer resurfaced and returned to Thor’s hand. He wiped the frost away with his cape and tossed it a couple times before returning Mjolnir to its repaired holster.

As he walked back to the Bifrost site, Thor had on a face-splitting grin. He looked up when he felt something wet land on his nose and watched as small white flakes fell from the sky.

“It sure snows a lot here.”

When he was almost back, he caught a glimpse of a dark shape curled up against a large rock. It appeared to be a person, and they were either asleep or…

“Hey you! What are you doing out here?!” There was no sort of response, which had Thor worried. “It is not safe for you to be here. What Realm are you from?” Thor looked around to see if there were any others but saw no one. He felt for a pulse on the boy’s neck and let out a sigh of relief when there was a faint heartbeat. “I have no choice, you need treatment.”

Thor carefully lifted the unconscious body into his arms and tried to walk as smoothly as possible because he was carrying a live human being, not a rucksack. By the time he reached the Bifrost site it was starting to snow harder and Thor had to blink the flakes out of his eyes.

“Heimdall.” The clouds above him began to glow and Thor was pulled towards the sky by a familiar beam of light. When he entered the Observatory through the spinning doorway, he saw the Gatekeeper unsheathing his golden sword. “Heimdall, I found this boy nearly frozen to death on Jotunheim. Can you tell me what Realm he is from? Why he was there?”

“Would it not be wise to take him to the Healing Rooms? I am sure he will answer your questions when he wakes up.”

“Er, yes. You are right.” When Thor entered the Healing Rooms, he placed the unconscious body on the nearest empty bed and waited for someone to come to his aid.

“Prince Thor, welcome back. Was your journey successful?” One of the younger Healers said.

“Yes, it was.”

“Oh, who is this?”

“I found him. He was freezing to death and…I didn’t know what to do, so I brought him here.”

“Alright. I will go get the Elder Healer.”

“Thank you.”

A moment later, an older woman walked over and began poking and prodding at the boy. Thor was a bit uncomfortable with how she was treating him, but she must have known what she was doing.

“What is his name?” She asked, not looking up from her patient.

“I do not know. He has been unconscious ever since I found him. I do not know his name, where he is from, why he was on Jotunheim…anything.”

“Hmm. Well, you can ask him when he wakes up. In the meantime, we need to keep him warm. First we must replace his wet clothing.”

The woman sent the younger girl to bring a robe and more blankets while she set to the task of removing the sleeping boy’s clothes. She had Thor lift his arms in order to help with sleeves, and he also picked him up so she would be able to tuck him in. Thor looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow when she wore an expression of worry.

“What is it?”

“This garment is very similar to the loincloths that are worn by the Frost Giants. Normally, they do not wear anything to cover the upper half of their bodies.”

“What are you saying?”

“He wasn’t there by accident. Maybe he’s a palace conc--”

“No.” Thor was breathing deeply through his nose. “I shall ask him after he wakes up. In the meantime, see to it that those are disposed of.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

After she left, Thor pulled up the nearest chair and sat down so he was next to the boy’s bed. All he could do at this point was wait, and even though he was one of the most impatient people in the Nine Realms, he would make an exception. He didn’t have much of a choice.

~*~

When Loki became slightly aware of his surroundings, his thoughts were occupied with new words. “Warm,” “dry,” and “I’m not dead.” He shifted his body to stretch his limbs and felt softness all around him.

‘Maybe I really did die after all. But if this is what Death is like, I’m not complaining.’ Loki released a sigh of contentment, only to have no sound come out. ’Oh. I guess I’m not dead.’

“Oh, you are awake. Good.” Loki’s eyes widened and he slowly turned his head to the side. “What is your name? What is your Home Realm? What were you doing on Jotunheim?” He gasped, but it was more like a pitiful wheeze, and scooted away, only to fall off the bed, taking the blankets with him. “Are you injured?”

Thor rushed around to the other side of the bed and all he saw was a pile of blankets. When he looked closer, he saw that Loki had completely wrapped himself and his teeth were chattering.

‘I’m cold. I’m cold. I’m cold. I’m going to die. He’s right there. I’m still really cold. Why does my life suck so much? I’m soooooo cold.’

“Up you go,” Thor said humorously, lifting the bundle and setting it back on the bed. “I apologize for startling you. I just hadn’t expected a reaction like that.” Loki pouted and pulled the blanket over his head. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Please come out.”

Loki lowered the blanket but almost wanted to go back under because of the huge grin on Thor’s face.

‘Why does he have to be so damn attractive?’

“How about we go slower this time? I am Thor. What is your name?” 

‘Thor.’

Loki turned his face towards the pillow and pulled his knees towards his chest to make himself smaller. Thor continued to look at him expectantly and Loki wished for the life of him that he could give him an answer.

“What’s wrong?”

‘Such a fine choice of words. Everything is wrong.’

“Can you not speak?” Loki shook his head. “Ah. That explains a lot.” The smaller male blushed in embarrassment. “How about a game of Charades?”

‘What the Hel is that?’

“It is a Midgardian game. You tell me how many syllables your name has with your fingers. Then I have to try and guess what it is from hand gestures.”

‘Oh. That shouldn’t be too hard.’ Loki pushed himself up and turned towards Thor. He held up two fingers.

“Two syllables.” Loki bit his lip before holding up one finger. “First syllable.” He pointed at the floor. “Floor? Ground?”

‘Who would name their child “Ground”?’

Loki pointed to the ceiling then at the floor again. He bit his lip then raised his arm above his head, then lowered it to his hip.

“Um…measure? Height?” Loki buried his face in his hands.

‘Why did I find you so appealing again?’ He pointed at the floor again, only half-heartedly. If Thor wanted to call him “Ground” then by all means, go for it. It wasn’t like he could argue.

“Low?” Loki’s head snapped up so fast his neck popped. He nodded and a wide grin spread across his face. He held up two fingers. “Second syllable.”

‘This should be easier. Hopefully.’

Loki curled his fingers and rotated his wrist, then with the other hand opened an invisible door.

“Door?” Loki shook his head. He repeated the unlocking motion. “Lock?” Loki held up the hand with the imaginary key in front of Thor’s face and shook it. “Oh! Key.”

‘“Should” was the key word.’

“Okay, now help me spell it.”

‘Great.’

“L-O-W--” Loki shook his head. “L-O-K?” He nodded. “L-O-K-E--” Loki shook his head again. “L-O-K-I?” He tried not to grin like an idiot. “Hmm. ’Loki.’ That is an unusual name.” Loki gripped the sheets and averted his gaze. “But not in a bad way.”

‘Yeah. Right.’

“Thor and Loki. It has a nice ring.”

‘NooooooOOOOOOO!!!!’

“So, Loki, would you like something to eat? I can bring you some soup if you would like.” Loki nodded.

‘Yes, fine! Anything to get you to leave so you can’t see me while I’m so sexually frustrated! Stupid teenage hormones.’

“Alright, I shall return with your food shortly.”

Thor got up from his chair and after one last parting smile, he left the room and closed the door. The resounding echo made Loki’s ears ring. He lied down heavily on his side and pulled the pillow over his head. His cheeks were so red he thought he might be burning holes through the pillowcase.

When he was having trouble breathing, he removed the pillow and blew the stray bangs out of his eyes. He couldn’t help the stupid grin that broke out across his face.

‘Thor and Loki.’


	5. Day 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I make Thor sound like a total moron in some places. This past week was spring break and I spent a majority of the time working on a book report that I have to turn in on Tuesday, so my brain is fried. I haven't had much time to write fanfics, but I'm trying to work on them all equally. I suppose that's what I get for writing so many at once.

Loki was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face when Thor returned to the Healing Rooms. The blonde’s steps faltered because he wasn’t sure if he was asleep or not.

“Loki, are you awake?” Thor smiled when the other male clumsily sat up. He wheeled over a bedside tray and set the bowl and spoon on it. “Your soup, as promised.”

Because Loki couldn’t thank him verbally, he grinned appreciatively. He picked up the spoon and stirred it around the broth experimentally. He had never seen so many ingredients in one dish, let alone soup. Then again, Loki had eaten soup only a rare handful of times. 

He scooped a spoonful and blew on it before putting it in his mouth. He swallowed the broth and chewed slowly on what remained, savoring the taste and texture between his teeth. He had eaten this once before. What was it called again?

‘Potato?’

“Good soup?” Thor asked.

Loki swallowed loudly and nodded. His cheeks darkened when he realized that Thor had been watching him the entire time, waiting to see his reaction.

‘Stop being so perfect. Also, stop watching me eat.’

Loki continued to eat his soup, trying and failing to ignore the other man next to him. This was almost as bad as being hazed by his father at meals. Okay, maybe not. If he had to make a choice, he would prefer this.

“Are you feeling better?” Loki nodded. “So, if you think you would be able to move around, we could go outside. Unless you don’t want to.” He nodded again.

Thor didn’t speak to him again while he ate, and Loki was somewhat thankful. It was kind of awkward having a one-sided conversation with someone. And what was even more awkward was that he wasn’t the one who should be feeling awkward about having a one-sided conversation.

When he finished, Thor had a servant take the dishes back to the kitchen, then asked them to bring a pair of slippers. A few minutes later, the servant returned with the shoes Thor requested and left silently with a parting bow.

“Here, you can wear these. So you aren’t walking around the palace barefoot.”

‘I don’t wear shoes anyway, but I’ll humor him.’

Loki put the slippers on, and they felt itchy on his skin at first, almost like he had a sponge on his feet. He crinkled his toes and rotated his ankles to try and get used to them, but he knew it would take more than a few seconds for that to happen. When he saw that Thor had gotten up from his seat, he was surprised at how large he was. Height-wise, they were almost the same, but there was definitely a difference in everything else.

“So, shall we go then?” Loki nodded.

~*~

While they were walking through the corridors, Loki could feel mild gusts of wind, so he knew they were getting close to a doorway somewhere. He thought the soup had warmed his body, but it hadn’t completely and he rubbed his arms. He flinched when he felt a weight settle on his shoulders and saw red fabric draped across his body. Thor’s cape. He reached up and gripped the cloth with his fingers and wrapped it around him tighter, a smile gracing his features.

“I guess that helped.”

When they crossed through an archway and entered the courtyard, Loki immediately threw his cloth-covered arm up to shield his eyes from the sun. He had never seen anything so bright before. Not even Jotunheim’s sun was this bright.

‘It’s hot, too. How can anything live here?’

“Hey, why don’t we find some shade?”

Thor led him over to a peach tree and invited him to sit next to him. Loki debated with himself for a moment before joining him on the thick grass at the trunk of the fruit tree.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would be affected so.” Loki wanted to tell him it was okay, but he of course could not. “Have you…always been on Jotunheim?”

‘Oh boy. I should have seen this coming.’

“It’s just, well, the Elder Healer had a theory that you might be a…concubine.”

‘What?!’ 

Loki looked at him as if his hair was on fire and shook his head. Thor let out a sigh of relief. 

‘Well I’m not sleeping tonight.’

“That’s good to hear. I mean see. I mean--” 

Loki placed a finger on Thor’s lips to silence him. When he lowered it, Thor smiled. 

“Sorry. I don’t always think before I speak.” 

Loki leaned against him, and Thor took that as a sign that he was forgiven.

‘My father doesn’t either, but you say much nicer things than he does.’

“Have you ever ridden a horse before?” Loki shook his head.

‘I’ve seen pictures in my books, but I’ve never seen a real one.’

“Do they have horses on Jotunheim?” He shook his head again. “Oh. So you just walk everywhere?” 

Loki gripped Thor’s upper arm and held up one finger. Thor looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then he remembered what he had told him earlier. 

“Oh, you want to do Charades. So one syllable.”

Loki crooked his fingers to make it look like he had claws, then pawed at the grass. 

“So, an animal with claws. Digging?” 

He then tilted his head back and had his mouth in a small “o” shape. He repeated the motion when Thor didn‘t seem to understand. 

“Um, howling? Wolf?” Loki nodded. “You have wolves? Wolf,” Thor said when Loki shook his head and held up one finger. 

‘Fenrir alone is enough to handle. I can’t imagine what it would be like if we had to take care of a family of wolves.’ Loki mentally sighed.

“Is it yours?” He nodded.

‘I can’t exactly tell him Fenrir’s my son. I don’t know how I would express that with hand gestures.’

“That’s amazing, Loki. I honestly can’t picture you on a wolf’s back.”

‘Yeah, because this isn’t the real me.’ 

“I could never ride on a wolf’s back. I would probably rip its fur out by accident.” Thor laughed at Loki’s expression of terror.

‘Baaaaad idea.’

“I am only teasing.” The weak glare Loki gave him meant that Thor shouldn’t joke about something like that. “It’s amazing. I never noticed it before, but you’ve shown me that you can communicate with a person just by watching their facial expressions. I always relied on my voice to get my point across, but I guess there are other ways.”

Loki swallowed and looked down at his feet. The slippers he was wearing really were uncomfortable, so he decided to take them off. Anything to distract him from the golden man next to him. 

If Loki kept trying to avoid Thor or ignore him, there was no chance that this plan would work. But he couldn’t help it. No one had ever complimented him or praised him before, so hearing these kind words pouring out of the man’s mouth at such a rapid rate was overwhelming. 

“We don’t have to go now, but if it’s alright with you, I would like to introduce you to my friends. I think they would like you.”

‘Thinking and knowing are two different things,’ Loki mentally mused while he smiled and nodded.


	6. Day 1.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are some hints here at the beginning that Laufey kind of gives a shit about Loki. But deep down he's still a cranky old fart. Hey, I get a little bitchy when I lose things too.

The sounds of panting and loud footsteps echoed through the corridors of the dark and frigid House of Laufey. The monarch in question stopped outside a room and unceremoniously slammed the door open, startling the two occupants. They were young Giants, nearing their teen years, and appeared to be playing a game of some kind. But that was of no importance to him.

“Where is your brother?” He asked the older of the two.

The boy looked at him questioningly then turned slightly to face the one behind him. He furrowed his brow and gave his father a calculating stare.

“Byleistr? He’s right here…”

“I can see that, Helblindi, I have two eyes. I’m talking about Loki. Where is Loki?” All he got as a response was a shrug.

“Have you checked his room?”

“Obviously. I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

“No, I guess not. Why are you looking for him anyway? I thought you didn’t like him.”

“Hold your tongue, Helblindi! Or I will be forced to do it for you!” Helblindi clapped his hands over his mouth. “Bring his wolf to me. We will use him to find Loki.”

~*~

It was a struggle to coax Fenrir from his cage because for one, Fenrir didn’t like any Frost Giants other than Loki. And he especially did not like Laufey. But when the King said that his father had gone missing, the wolf needed no further persuasion and agreed to assist, even though he was not exactly happy about it.

Using his strong sense of smell, Fenrir sniffed at the snow as the scent left from his cage, then went to the palace. He sniffed at the air for a moment before moving in a different direction. When the searching party had been at it for nearly an hour, they were in the middle of nowhere. Literally just an ocean of white.

Fenrir plopped down in the snow and buried his frozen nose in the fur on his leg. He sneezed, then emitted a pitiful high-pitched moan.

“Why have you stopped?! There’s nothing out here!” Laufey yelled.

“Maybe he’s tired,” Helblindi offered. “We should let him rest.”

“Do you want to take his place, Helblindi?” The boy shook his head and shrunk back. Laufey rubbed a hand down his face and heaved a sigh, then glanced at the wolf still lying on the ground. “You have five minutes. Then we resume our search.”

~*~

Loki had been picking at his fingernails when he felt Thor stir. The man had fallen asleep some time ago, and Loki had passed the time admiring his features, counting the freckles on his cheeks, listening to him breathe, counting the different shades of gold in his hair. This reminded him of when they first met, but it was under very different circumstances. And Loki much preferred this over what happened the other time.

“How long was I asleep?” Loki shrugged. “I’m sorry. I was unable to sleep last night, knowing that Mjolnir was still on Jotunheim.”

Loki stiffened. He still felt terrible about that. And he felt even worse because he was also glad that he did it, because if he hadn’t, they would not be sitting here at this very moment.

‘I’m a horrible person.’

“I feel refreshed. Shall we go search for my friends?” Loki nodded. “Excellent. They are probably at the training grounds.”

Thor stood and brushed himself off before holding out a hand to help Loki. Using one hand to keep the cape wrapped around his shoulders, Loki placed the other on Thor’s and pulled himself up. He held back a couple seconds before stepping away from the tree and walking up to be next to Thor.

Thor led him through an open archway and when they arrived at a pair of double doors, the blonde held one open for him. Loki gave him a nod of thanks and entered the room, Thor not far behind.

There was a large circle of people gathered near the center of the room, which meant that a fight had started, and the participants were evenly matched. Thor eased his way through, and helped Loki in as well, until they were at the front. In the middle of the ring, a man with olive skin and black hair in a high ponytail was fighting a woman with long brown hair. When the woman shouted at him, Loki recognized her voice as the one from Jotunheim. Actually, both of these people looked familiar.

“She is the Lady Sif, the strongest female warrior in all of Asgard. And that is Hogun the Grim, one of the members of The Warriors Three,” Thor said next to him. Loki nodded to let him know he was listening. “The blonde there with the blue cape is Fandral the Dashing, and the man with the curly red hair is Volstagg the Valiant. They are the other two members of The Warriors Three.”

‘He doesn’t look very “Valiant,”’ Loki mused, his lip curling slightly.

“Oi, Thor! Where have you been all morning?” Fandral asked, suddenly next to Loki.

‘Where did he come from?!’

“I went to Jotunheim to retrieve Mjolnir.”

“Well, it looks like you brought home something extra,” Volstagg chimed in. 

“Yes, who is your new friend, Thor? Don’t be all secretive.”

“This is Loki. I found him nearly frozen to death on Jotunheim, so I took him to the Healers.”

“Did you see me?” A feminine voice interjected.

“Sorry, Sif. We’re a bit distracted,” Fandral said.

“I told you to watch!” Hogun didn’t seem too upset that he was beaten and slipped under the rope to join his friends. “What could possibly be so important?”

“This kid that Thor saved.”

‘I am not a kid. I’m probably older than you are.’

“You look kind of familiar. Have we met before?” Sif asked, giving him a pointed look.

‘Oh boy…’

“Now now, Sif. Leave the cheesy pick-up lines to us guys,” Fandral said, patting her on the shoulder.

“Fandral, have you been in the ring yet?” Thor asked.

“I was waiting for you, as a matter of fact. After all, you promised me a rematch, what, three days ago?”

“Ah, I did didn’t I?” Thor followed his friend under the rope and winked at Loki, causing the boy to turn beet red. 

“Three…two…one…” Sif droned from a few feet away. At first Loki didn’t know what she was doing, but when he heard the rustling of clothing, he turned his head back around and saw that-- “Aaaaand there go their shirts.”

‘Ooooooh gods.’ 

Loki brought his hands up to cover his face to hide his blush, and to make sure that if his nose started bleeding that no one would see it. He spread his fingers slightly so he could peek through them and let out what would be a groan, but it sounded like a purr. He turned his head to the side and noticed that Volstagg was staring at him with a look of shock on his face and he returned it with a toothy smile.

‘Well that wasn’t awkward at all.’


End file.
